


You're Mickey

by nerily



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Big Brother Talk, First Meeting, M/M, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerily/pseuds/nerily
Summary: There are a protective brother, a kitchen and an unconfortable person. Guess which one is Michele.Written for EmiMike Week 2017Day 1: Firsts





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! It's the first thing I've written in a long, long time, I hope it doesn't completely suck.  
> I'm not a native speaker, so if you find any mistake please tell me!  
> Thank you for your time.  
> Enjoy it!

He was in a kitchen, in Emil’s kitchen precisely. He didn’t know why he accepted to stay in Ostrava for a week after the European championships, finding an excuse to say to his father had been a big job. But, even if Michele would have never admitted that, he did it gladly.  Maybe it was because Emil asked so many times and he seemed to care so much, but he couldn’t just say “no”.

 _Please Michele, I_ _’ll show you my city. We will be together for a long week. C_ _’mon, when the Nationals start we won_ _’t be able to see each other so much.  I will miss you immensely and you will miss me immensely but you_ _’ll never say it._  Michele could be cold-hearted and grumpy, but Emil was his weak point, but, of course he won't ever admit that. So, yes, he invented something to spent an entire week with him.

His boyfriend could be very persuasive if he wanted. _Boyfriend._ It was strange to think that they were “together”. After how long would he feel at ease thinking to _them_ in that way? ( _Will I ever feel at ease?)._ Every now and then Michele asked if he really wanted this relationship, if he was ready to open up completely to Emil, to surrender to him. But then, he could just smile thinking of Emil’s amazing performance, stealing the golden medal to Plisetsky. He could still see his shiny face on the podium, with tears in his eyes and a grin on his face. Michele would gladly accept a thousand of bronze medal to see again Emil’s smile. If this wasn’t love he couldn’t tell what it was.

Returning to reality he asked himself, _again,_ why he was in Emil’s kitchen. The plan was meeting _in front of_ the other’s house, not _in_ the house. But apparently, his boyfriend had to finish a very important school assignment ( _I_ _’m almost done, after this I_ _’ll be all yours Micky_ ). Emil was quite mature despite his hyperactivity and carefree attitude, it was easy to forget how young he was. Michele often worried about the age gap, but then Emil acted as if he were the older one and all his worries just vanished. The other was the only one who can deal with his bad attitude. Sometimes Michele felt as if he were the difficult child.  _Well, if it works for Nikiforv and Katsuki it can work for us_ _…_

He was starting to overthink again, then he heard footsteps walking down the stairs. He stood, assuming Emil had finished his assignment and was ready to leave.

He was wrong, the person he was looking at was a _maybe-13-years-old_ boy with blue eyes and dark brown hair. Suddenly Michele remembered that Emil had a brother. At the same time, he realised that he wasn’t absolutely ready to meet him. Trying to find in his memories the boy’s name he prepared to introduce himself. But he couldn’t say a word because the young boy, wide-eyed, almost shout “You’re Mickey!”

_So exuberance is a family thing_ _…_

Michele was confused, Alexej (this was the boy’s name, he remembered), knew him?  “You know me?” Michele asked stupidly. _Well he knows me enough to recognise me, the real question is why?_

“Of course, Emil always talks about you!”  Alexej seemed honestly excited to meet him, jumping on his feet and somehow resembling his big brother. He was almost… cute.

“Really?” Michele was perplexed, why Emil talked about him with his brother, their relation was quite new and it was still secret. Also, why was this child so excited, what was his problem?!

Alexej rolled his eyes, apparently annoyed by the question “Sure, he says that you are the best skater in the world! He always shows me a lot of pictures of you”. The little one now was touching him as if he wanted to check if Michele was actually there. The man was uncomfortable, he desperately wanted to be somewhere else, anywhere. _I_ _’m not good with kids, usually I ignore them and they ignore me, it is a mutually beneficial agreement._

Michele was nervous and couldn’t stay still, something was bothering him. It wasn’t the boy’s presence or his inquisitive eyes, Michele had just start to realize what Alexej had said. It simply didn’t make any sense, of course he was an excellent skater, but was far from being the best, Emil himself had just beaten him. And why on earth he should have talked about him with his little brother, showing even pictures of him. “I don’t understand” he said, not sure who he was talking to.

Alexej rolled his eyes “You’re very stupid, you know? He likes you very much, he says that every time. He says that you are all emotions even on the ice and he wants to be like you. He said that the other day, he said that even if he won gold you are the best.” The young one was clearly struggling with his English, Michele was surprised that he could talk so well even if what he was saying continued to not make any sense.

He was about to reply when he saw the look in the boy’s eyes changing completely. He appeared really serious, with his arms crossed, looking into his eyes. It was almost funny, a boy so young acting that way, but something in him gave intensity to his speech “I love my brother, he is the best person in the world. He is kind, smart and nice and he loves me. I want him to be happy forever. He says everything to me, he says that he loves you very very much. He says that you are good. He says that you are grumpy but good. And I’m happy. You’re stupid, but he likes you and you make him happy. BUT. But if you make my brother sad I will kill you.”

Michele was shocked, a 13-years-old boy just gave him _the talk_? He didn’t know well what to do, how to reply. _Did he know about us? What did Emil say to him? Did this boy just say that I_ _’m stupid? Wait, did he just threaten me!? I must reply, he_ _’s young but he can_ _’t talk to me in this way_ _…_

Then, before he could say anything he saw something. He saw something in this kid, in this short guy with dark brown hair and blue eyes, the same of Emil’s. He saw an exuberant kid, that had the gift of the gab and seemed very smart. He saw a boy completely in love with his brother, clearly admiring him. A boy that knew everything about his older brother because he cared, because Emil cared about him too. But he even saw a little man desperately wanting to protect his older brother from everything. He saw a kid not ready to let his loved one go, but that was working hard about it. He saw a little of himself in Alexej and he immediately knew what to say.

“I swear to you, I won’t ever hurt him, not just because he is Emil, but because I know that you would keep your word. And I don’t want to confront a vengeful brother.” The boy seemed to relax, apparently believing to his words. But Michele wasn’t done yet, he had to say something more, he owned it to Alexej and to his younger self. Because he knew how he felt, he remembered how hard it was to let a sister go, how hard it was to accept not to be the most important person for her anymore. And he had to tell this kid what he had learned with time, because Alexej was young, but he was doing something Michele spent a long time to achieve. “I know you love him more than anyone in the world, and you should know that he will always love you more than anyone in the world. Even if there is someone else in his life he will love you, maybe even more”. After this words the kid just smiled sincerely, giving Michele a look of approval. Then he nodded pleased “Maybe you’re not so stupid, I could really like you, with time”. Then, without saying a word, he walked away leaving Michele alone in the kitchen.

_I_ 'd better not screw up this time, I don _’t think I would ever forgive myself._

He was still smiling when another pair of blue eyes, this time well known, entered the kitchen. Emil noticed his expression and looked at him confused “Something happened? Why are you smiling?” he said coming closer.

This little talk was a secret between Alexej and him, they didn’t say anything about it, but it was pretty clear. “Nothing you have to know” he answered Emil, that clearly wasn’t satisfied. His boyfriend opend his mouth to reply, then Michele kissed him to shut down the issue once and for all. Emil didn’t complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, my dear readerfor having read this thing. I hope you liked it.  
> If you want to tell me anything just leave a comment.


End file.
